24fandomcom-20200223-history
Mole
A mole is a deep-cover intelligence asset working in a sensitive position for an organization of interest, but whose supreme loyalty is to a sponsoring group or person outside the organization. Over the years, CTU Los Angeles has been infiltrated by at least three moles working directly for terrorist organizations. Day 1 Jamey Farrell , CTU's first mole on Day 1 working]] Early in Day 1, Richard Walsh came to CTU Los Angeles' Special Agent in Charge Jack Bauer, and explained that there would be an attempt on the life of Senator and presidential candidate David Palmer. Walsh warned Jack that there was a mole in his department, but said that Jamey Farrell could be trusted. Unknown to either of them, Jamey was a mole working for mercenary Ira Gaines. Though Walsh was killed, Jack still trusted Jamey, as did his right-hand at CTU, Nina Myers. However, Jamey was found out and arrested by Nina and Tony Almeida, who kept her hidden while they interrogated her. Jamey claimed she was paid $300,000 to tap into the security feeds and send messages about Jack to Gaines. She didn't know people were going to die. When they threatened to bring Jamey's son Kyle in, Jamey agreed to tell them everything. However, she was found with slit wrists minutes later. She was rushed to the hospital, but did not survive. Though initially suspected to have committed suicide, Jack Bauer later discovered that she'd been murdered by Nina Myers, after reviewing footage from the CTU archives showing Nina murdering Jamey. Nina Myers the second CTU mole in Day 1.]] Nina Myers worked for CTU for seven years, during which time she became a trusted confidante of Jack Bauer. It is unknown at what point she began selling services and information; her first known act of espionage was leaking the location of Moira O'Neal's safe house on Bauer's first day at CTU Los Angeles. Six months prior to Day 1, she provided Joseph Wald with the CTU LA blueprints and schematics. During Day 1, she murdered Jamey Farrell, gave information to Andre Drazen, told Jack that his daughter Kim was dead, and killed Teri Bauer. However, it was the lie about Kim that got her caught out. When Mason came to Tony Almeida telling him news that Jack was alive and the Drazens dead, Nina fled to a control room and murdered an employee. She contacted her German informat, speaking in German, saying her cover was blown. Teri Bauer found her and Nina tied her up and later shot her. Jack discovered from the Coast Guard that Kim was, in fact, not dead. He called George Mason, who initiated a lockdown. Nina had already escaped the main building, but Jack confronted her in CTU's underground parking lot, and managed to prevent her from getting away. However, Nina had already shot and killed Teri, who would have been able to connect Nina to her German employers. Nina was sent to prison, where she would remain for eighteen months. She was offered a deal during the nuclear threat upon Los Angeles, forcing her to work with Bauer again, much to his chagrin. She killed her informant with a broken gift card and retained all the information about the bomb. The plane carrying them was shot down and Jack and Nina were the only survivors. They defeated the Coral Snake soldiers and then she took Bauer hostage. She demanded and was granted a Presidential pardon by President David Palmer to murder him. She was captured shortly afterward and was placed in custody in Los Angeles. Immune from prosecution but unable to live in the United States, Nina was exiled to North Africa. However, she met Bauer again in Mexico, during the Cordilla virus incident. She was attempting to purchase the Cordilla virus from Michael Amador. However, she was captured by Bauer, as she was in breach of her pardon. Taken back to CTU, she released a computer worm on its systems, something she had planted while working there. She escaped from CTU custody murdering several people and was confronted by Kim Bauer. She was shot and killed by Jack in cold blood. Day 2 Roger Stanton being interrogated during Day 2.]] Roger Stanton was a part of the conspiracy, also involving Peter Kingsley and Sherry Palmer among others, to undermine David Palmer's presidency. Stanton was a major part of the plot to detonate a nuclear weapon in Los Angeles. Stanton arrived at Palmer's Oregon retreat after Eric Rayburn, tasked with briefing and assisting Palmer to counter the nuclear threat to Los Angeles posed by Second Wave, was fired by Palmer. Stanton was concerned about an intelligence share between the United States and the unnamed Middle Eastern countries, and it appeared that he was responsible for the helicopter crash that killed Farhad Salim and Ambassador Shareef. Later, Palmer determined that he has been working to undermine him because of his connection to Coral Snake. Stanton was, in fact, a key figure in this conspiracy: he had prior knowledge of the nuclear weapon, allowing the bomb to be snuck into the country under the advisement of Peter Kingsley. Unaware of Kingsley's real agenda, to detonate the bomb in the middle of Los Angeles, Stanton intended for the paramilitary group Coral Snake to track the bomb and neutralise the threat at the last moment. His objectives, in his words, were to give the Palmer administration "balls" and toughen up the President's agenda. Stanton only reveals this to the President after he is tortured by a Secret Service agent, named Ted Simmons, on orders by Palmer. This is later used against President Palmer in the attempted take-over by Vice President Jim Prescott, when Stanton appeared during the so-called 'trial of David Palmer'. Day 4 Marianne Taylor worked at CTU Los Angeles during Day 4]] Marianne Taylor was a Level 5 contractor for CTU Los Angeles. She was struck from the list by Curtis Manning, with whom she'd had an intimate relationship prior to Day 4. but, in reality she was working for Henry Powell and McLennan-Forster. However, Taylor went over Curtis' head, straight to Erin Driscoll, Special Agent in Charge of CTU. Taylor said that she had information on a highly-classified CTU operating system and threatened to report the information leak, which would mire CTU Los Angeles in security investigations. She came in to work for CTU, and gave information about CTU's operations to a man named Henry Powell, specifically on Jack Bauer and Audrey Raines' trip to view security footage of a function that had been attended by Powell, someone she recognised from her incarceration in Omar's compound. This information lead to Bauer and Raines being attacked, only to be rescued by Tony Almeida. When Secretary of Defense James Heller became suspicious, Marianne framed Sarah Gavin. However, Powell had been killed. At CTU, Edgar Stiles became suspicious of Taylor, who had earlier blackmailed him because of a conversation with Chloe O'Brian, when Edgar had agreed to assist her in illegally helping Jack Bauer. Finally, Edgar discovered proof that it was Marianne, not Sarah, who was the traitor. He and Curtis informed Driscoll, but Marianne escaped into CTU's parking lot. Marianne tried to get to her car, but she was caught by Curtis. Another CTU agent attempted to open the car, but a bomb meant for Marianne went off, and the man was killed. Marianne was knocked unconcious, but she recovered and was interrogated by Curtis. He showed her Powell's body, and she agreed to take him to information in the Rockland building. However, at the building, Marianne, Curtis and their security team were ambushed. The security team were killed, and when the attackers reached Curtis and Marianne, she tried to convince them that the files were uncompromised, and that she had not given them anything. Nonetheless, the attacker shot and killed her. Day 5 Spenser Wolff , interrogated during Day 5]] Spenser Wolff was an up and coming worker at CTU Los Angeles, under the command of Bill Buchanan, when he woke up in bed with Chloe O'Brian, his superior at CTU, at the start of Day 5. A short time earlier, former President David Palmer was murdered, due to the fact that he was a part of the four-person cabal that knew of Jack Bauer's continued survival following the final moments of Day 4. Unknown to Spenser, Chloe was a member of that cabal. Chloe asked Spenser to leave and he went in to work at CTU, and she was attacked minutes later. She was rescued, however, by Jack Bauer a while later. Spenser, however, was feeding information to those responsible for the murder of Palmer and Michelle Dessler, as well as the attempted killings of Bauer, Chloe and Tony Almeida. Still, unlike the rest of the moles that had taken up residence in CTU Los Angeles over the years, Spenser did not know that he was committing treason. He believed that he was working for Internal Investigations, when, in fact, he was supplying information to traitorous White House Chief of Staff Walt Cummings and James Nathanson, and allowed Hank (an assassin sent to kill Jack Bauer) access to CTU. Spenser was shocked to learn that Cummings was working against the American people, and agreed to help Bauer and CTU. Later, however, he was fired by Chloe. Walt Cummings passes on information to Nathanson]] Walt Cummings was a mole inside the White House during Day 5 reporting information to James Nathanson. Logan confronted Cummings about his tretchary, but he claimed to be doing something for the benefit of the United States. Logan and Jack Bauer used Cummings to talk to Ivan Erwich, who decided to release a vial of the Sentox nerve gas within America because of his betrayal. Unknown to Cummings, his superior in the conspiracy was another in the White House: President Logan himself. Day 6 Mark Bishop ]] Mark Bishop was a mole spying for the Russians. He was romantically involved with Lisa Miller, assistant to Vice President Noah Daniels, from whom he stole state secrets. Bishop's handler, Nikolai, passed along the information he sold to statesmen and military officials close to President Yuri Suvarov. Day 7 Edward Vossler over the phone.]] During Redemption and Day 7, Vossler was a corrupt Secret Service Agent and a personal bodyguard of Roger Taylor. He worked for Colonel Iké Dubaku and also for an American businessman, Jonas Hodges, who supplied weapons to Benjamin Juma in Sangala. Vossler was responsible for the death of Roger's friend, Chris Whitley, who detected a criminal link to Hodges. After this, Vossler's partner and fellow corrupt agent Brian Gedge killed Roger himself. During Day 7, Vossler and Gedge worked together in a plot to kill Roger's girlfriend, Samantha Roth, and First Gentleman Henry Taylor and then frame it as a murder-sucide. However, this failed. After learning the First Gentleman had killed Gedge, Vossler delivered him to Dubaku's lieutenant, Elemu. Vossler was killed by Jack Bauer in a knife-fight less than an hour later. Lennert Agent Lennert of the FBI Washington Field Office was a mole working for David Emerson. He assisted Alan Tanner escape from an FBI perimeter. Brian Gedge reveals that he is a mole to Henry Taylor.]] Brian Gedge was a mole Secret Service agent on Day 7. He worked for Iké Dubaku and with another corrupt agent, Edward Vossler. The First Gentleman Henry Taylor asked Gedge to come with him while he investigated his son's death. Gedge took Henry to Samantha Roth so they could talk about Roger. Gedge spied on them while they met. After the meeting, Gedge took the First Gentleman into Samantha's apartment and drugged him so he could not get in the way. He had Samantha come to her apartment so he could kill her and Henry to create a murder-sucide scene. When she arrived, Gedge stabbed her with a knife, killing her. Gedge then began to tie a knot to hang Henry. Before he could finish, Henry gathered all his remaining strength and fights back, resulting to him and Gedge to fall from the balcony. Henry later choked Gedge to death. Sean Hillinger During Day 7, Sean Hillinger was suspected to be a mole by Janis Gold. He told Janis that he had high clearance level because he was worried for his wife on a plane due to the CIP firewall situation. Later, it was revealed that Hillinger was in fact a mole for an organization that supported Iké Dubaku. Sean tapped into the phone of Larry Moss, knowing everything that was going on. Hillinger falsified a federal arrest warrant for Jack Bauer and Renee Walker and hacked into FBI computer systems preventing Chloe O'Brian from accessing the satellite tracking Marika to get to Dubaku. Sean later called his associate, Ryan Burnett making him aware that Jack Bauer was tracking Marika to get Dubaku. Burnett told Sean that the FBI would soon discover that he's a dirty agent with their records. He informed this news to Erika, whom he wanted to delete the files in Dubaku's chip even before Chloe O'Brian or Larry Moss could see it. He kills Erika to save himself when Chloe discovers the attempt to overrun the FBI, and is prepared to have a statement on the commotion. When he discovers that Chloe mirrored the files and managed to save the contents of the chip, he attempted to escape, but failed. Erika Sean Hillinger approaches Erika and tells her that their names are on a list Dubaku threatens to release, that is why they need to help Dubaku escape. When Dubaku is caught and gives up the chip, Sean encourages her to alter the system and cause a system crash to delete the files even before their names were exposed. She is triumphant at first, but when the location of from where the breach came from was tracked, Sean kisses her and uses this as a diversion to kill her. As she collapses to death, Sean shoots his arm and tosses the gun to her to make it look like self defense. Ryan Burnett He helped Ike Dubaku get a two - seater flight to escape under the condition that Dubaku's list if co-conspirators would not be revealed. He then contacted Sean to prevent the FBI from getting to Dubaku. When Dubaku is taken into custody, unconsious and critical, and the list of their names recovered, it is revealed that he is Senator Blaine Mayer's Chief of Staff. Tony Almeida is certain that Ryan's boss is not part of the conspiracy. When Mayer calls him to join him towards the White House, he receives a message stating "Units in place, Operation on schedule." Suspected moles Day 1 During Day 1, Tony Almeida, George Mason and Ryan Chappelle were all, at one time or another, suspected to be the CTU moles by Jack Bauer, as were most of those who worked at CTU Los Angeles. Even Nina Myers was suspected as a mole early in the season when Jack found her name on the key card, yet Nina faked an alibi. However, Jack specifically targeted these three on information from Nina Myers, who unknown to him or anyone else actually was working against CTU. This suspiscion was misplaced, merely a ruse by Nina to deflect suspicion from herself, giving her time to escape. Her ruse failed, and she was captured by Jack, but not before she had murdered Teri Bauer. Day 3 Gael Ortega was suspected to be a mole at CTU Los Angeles, during Day 3.]] At the beginning of Day 3, Hector Salazar, the brother of imprisoned drug lord Ramon Salazar, used CTU Los Angeles agent Gael Ortega to monitor drug mule Kyle Singer. As CTU, under the command of Tony Almeida, scrambled to find the Cordilla virus in Singer's possession, Ortega continually fed information to Salazar, in Mexico. Eventually, Kim Bauer became suspicious of Ortega, believing that there was a mole at CTU. She went to Tech 1 to gather evidence, but was trapped there by Ortega. She was found some time later, and named Gael as a mole. In the meantime, Almeida had been shot and was unconscious following emergency surgery. Gael was arrested as a traitor by Michelle Dessler and Ryan Chappelle and was tortured for information on his employer. When Almeida regained consciousness and discovered that Ortega was being interrogated, he became agitated and insisted on returning to CTU. There, he stopped the interrogation and explained that Gael was in fact part of an elaborate sting operation to capture Hector Salazar and his terrorist accomplices. The operation had been devised and orchestrated by Almeida, Ortega, and Jack Bauer, who was undercover with the Salazars in Mexico. Gael continued to work at CTU, feeding misinformation to the Salazars. He went with Dessler to the Chandler Plaza Hotel, where Marcus Alvers was placing a vial of the Cordilla virus. Gael attempted to defuse the vial, but it went off. He was infected. Even though Dessler offered him a way to end his severe suffering, he said that his religion would not allow it. He died of the virus several hours later. Day 4 Sarah Gavin was suspected to be a mole by James Heller, after Marianne Taylor set her up.]] Sarah Gavin was arrested by Erin Driscoll, under the order of Secretary of Defense James Heller, when an investigation carried out by him pointed to her as being the CTU mole. Sarah was interrogated and tortured, but a follow-up investigation by Edgar Stiles exonerated her, and Marianne Taylor was revealed to be the mole. Sarah later demanded and was promised a pay rise and a promotion from Driscoll for what happened to her; however, she was later fired by Driscoll's successor, Michelle Dessler. Day 5 Audrey Raines .]] Audrey Raines was indentified as a mole by freelancer Collette Stenger . Although she was not a mole, she was interrogated and treated like one until Jack Bauer realized that Stenger had mislead him on instructions from Christopher Henderson. Day 6 Nadia Yassir .]] Nadia Yassir was identified as a mole by Chloe O'Brian. It later turned out that a remote access module had been used by outsiders to breach her system, and she was cleared. Category:Moles Category:Terminology Category:Featured articles